More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustment mechanism for a vehicle seat comprising:                a support including an annular inner surface, centred on a main axis of rotation,        a control stage including a driving member mounted to pivot relative to the support about the axis of rotation,        an output member mounted to pivot substantially about said axis of rotation and including an outer surface,        at least one first rolling bearing member interposed respectively in a first wedge-shaped area formed between said outer surface and said annular inner surface, so that the first rolling bearing member is designed to guide the output member in rotation about the main axis and to block the rotation of the output member relative to the support in a first direction of rotation,        at least one second rolling bearing member interposed respectively in a second wedge-shaped area formed between said outer surface and said annular inner surface and oriented opposite the first wedge-shaped area, so that the second rolling bearing member is designed to guide the output member in rotation about the main axis and to block the rotation of the output member relative to the support in a second direction of rotation,        the driving member comprising driving fingers designed to push the first and second rolling bearing members.        
The document US2009/0273218 describes such an adjustment mechanism. In this mechanism, however, the driving of the output member by the driving member is done by pins linked to the driving member which are received in oblong holes formed in the output member.